Bad Candy
by When can i see you again
Summary: Ralph technically get's upgraded but is it for the best or the worst? Ps: This is going to be a harem story.Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Slight Falcouhn.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginning

A/N: This story is going to be a harem story between Ralph and various people involved in the Wreck-It Ralph universe. I'll let you guys discuss who he end's up with. Have Fun!

* * *

Chapter 1

Bad Candy

* * *

Taffyta had started to notice Ralph after he had stood up for Vanellope the day her and her friends were destroying her cart and when he saved Sugar Rush. She started to respect him and it has been 4 months ever since. Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead along with everyone else in Sugar Rush are all friends. These 3 girl's though are the best of friends.

" Hey Van! Wake up!" Taffyta yelled at the top of her lungs, Standing outside of Candy Castle's doors. She started to bang on the door as hard as she can.

"Yea come on Vanny!" Candlehead screamed along with Taffyta.

"We have to hurry or we'll miss the Roster Race!" Candlehead continued.

Then the big candy doors slowly opened quietly and gently.

" Please be quite… Prin- President Vanellope is trying to sleep. She stayed with Wreck-it Ralph very late last night and is in dire need of sleep… Goodbye…." Sour Bill droned with his depressing and sour tone. He went back into the castle to take care of every one of Vanellope's needs while she slept.

"Again with that Ralph guy. Come-on! What's so good about him anyway?!" Taffyta questioned angrily.

" All he did was stick up for her and save sugar rush. You know. Saved us all too. No big deal…." Candlehead sarcastically chirped as the started to walk back to the track.

"that's true… But Still! He doesn't have to stay with her all the time!" Taffyta pouted while saying.

"Why? You jealous?" Candlehead questioned with a slight smirk on her face but stopped when she noticed the angry glare she was getting from Taffyta.

"Fine I'll stop. Let's go we're gonna be late." Candlehead said while running towards the track.

"Yea lets go Candy." Taffyta said teasingly to Candlehead.

* * *

Ralph had just woken up from his long deep sleep after his night with Vanellope. He got up slowly and put on his clothes. He went to his bathroom and washed his face getting ready for the day. He started to remember all the places he and Vanellope went to last night. First they went to DDR for a party then they went to tappers to rest. After tappers they headed to Street Fighter to pick up some moves but only got rejected. Then they headed home at 2 AM. 5 hours before Litwak opened the arcade.

Ralph then got up and headed to his door. Ready to face the challenges of the day. Little did he know his favorite game to visit was about change in the most drastic of way's. Well to a man of course.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here you go! Please Review on what you think. Also try and guess who he's going to pick at the end. Anyway good-bye and good-night!


	2. Chapter 2 New Look

A/N: So here's the chapter for today! I won't be able to make any tomorrow because I'm going to busy cutting grass and stuff so we don't get evicted cause we live in a Covenant. Here Ya Go!

* * *

Chapter 2

New Look

* * *

Ralph climbed out of the mud puddle he was launched into from the roof and began walking to his house. On the way he was wiping mud off of himself and noticed the light inside his living room was on. He ran to see who could possibly be trying to break into his house. _Oh you are so dead meat!_ He thought while charging for his door. He burst through the door to notice Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix, Candlehead, and Taffyta sitting around discussing something.

"Oh hey Ralph! Where ya' been brother!? We were just talking about ya!' Felix chimed enthusiastically.

"What about?" Ralph Questioned as he calmed down and softened his figure.

"There's going to be a party at DDR tonight and we were trying to think about what you were going to wear, Nice to see ya' Wreck-It" Calhoun Replied looking slightly happy finally able to see the last of her best friends after so long.

"Wait wait wait, Party? I'm not going to any parties. I usually winde up wrecking everything. Remember when you guys were having our 30th Anniversary? I wrecked the cake, the roof, and the stairs!" Ralph depressedly replied.

"Don't worry Stink-Brain! I'll be there ta' make sure ya' wont!" Vanellope Replied excitedly.

"I still don't see why we have to bring him… He nearly killed us all. And now we're discussing outfits for him? This is ridiculous… I'm leaving." Taffyta Mumbled while heading towards the door.

"Hold it… What do you have against Ralph? You do know he's the one who, if he didn't do anything we'd ALL be dead, Saved the arcade too?" Calhoun angrily half-shouted half spat out.

"So what?! He started the problem anyway… It's only natural that he would fix it. For once." Taffyta spat back while opening his door.

"She's right… I'm not going to any parties guys… I'll just make more problems for everyone if I go. I'm a bad guy remember. Not a good guy…" Ralph said depressed as he started to head to his room for a long sleep. Just then he got punch by Vanellope. He Rubbed the area where she punched and saw there were crumbs there.

"You idiot…. You do know that if you hadn't been there for me I wouldn't have become a racer… I wouldn't have friends like you guys… I would have been in that depressing situation for the rest of my life. And yet you call everything you did for me something a good guy should have done? Yeah… You're a real big idiot…" Vanellope said clenching the medal she made for Ralph back in sugar rush. Tears started form on her eye-lids.

"You might think you're a bad guy… But to me you're a hero… To me your my everything… So please don't says stupid crap like that…" Vanellope continued. Everyone surprised she knew the word crap when she's only 12. Just then Vanellope ran to Ralph and hugged him as tight as he could.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said Vanellope… I take it all back…" Ralph said as he hugged Vanellope tight to him.

"Fine I'll go to the party. But I want to pick my clothes okay? Let's go to the code room." Ralph said as he placed Vanellope on his shoulder, heading towards the code room in the back of his house. Silently he was surprised that Candlehead was quite the whole time. He looked over at her and saw her face twitch with a slight look of fright in her face.

Everyone got into the code room and Ralph punched in the code. He pulled up a screen in front of him and found the code labeled 'Wardrobe'. He tapped it and everyone was teleported to a small room with clothes for him all around.

"Help me decide guy's… Also what kind of party is it?" Ralph questioned as he looked around at the clothes.

"It's a Rave." Vanellope replied noticing the confused face he made. "Don't tell me you've never heard of a rave Ralph?" She continued with a smug look on her face.

"W-Well I've heard of them. Just never been to them. You know…. No-one wanting to get near me for the past 30 years and all…" Ralph Replied slightly depressed but quickly turned happy because of the thought that he was finally going to one.

"Well a rave is when you dance in what-ever way you want to while listening to Dubstep and Techno or Electro music." Vanellope replied " Dubstep is a song comprised of mostly beats and things called 'Bass Drops' Which are long beats made of wobbles. Electro is the same but more electronic and technical. Techno is like Dubstep but more lighthearted usually with more lyrics." Vanellope continued when she noticed Ralph about to ask her what they were.

Vanellope then walked to the code door and noticed something called the Body Code.

"What's this?" She asked reaching to touch it.

"Vanellope Do-!" Ralph yelled but before he could finish she touched it and she glitched at that moment. The code had automatically split into 2 different codes called 'Base' and 'Alternative'. Her glitchy blue code traveled up the wire to the 'Base' code and when they touched it deleted 'Base'. Then Ralph started to glitch and transform.

Wires in the code room sprang up and attached themselves to the 'Alternative' code and Ralph transformed even more. Ralphs red code slowly started to twitch and move transforming into something completely different. By the time the glitching stopped everyone was staring at Ralph's new form. Ralph looked down and thought nothing had changed.

"Ralph… You're so… Thin!" Felix chimed with a happy tone.

"Wha?" Ralph Replied running towards a mirror. The his face lost all color and went pale. His whole body had changed except his face. He was originally 6'8 tall. Now he was 6'4 tall. A little taller than Calhoun. His big burly chest was now smaller and so were his arms and legs. His feet and hands shrunk and looked like normal human feet. His hair changed into slightly spiky but flat. He still had his original clothes but they were smaller. He looked like he belonged in Street Fighter. Everyone stared at him waiting for an explanation as he examined his self.

"Looks like you guys found it… So here's the explanation. When our game had been plugged in for about 20 years I noticed something weird. I would occasionally visit the code room just to stare at it because I could. It would relax me. Then I noticed something weird in the Body code so I checked it out. In it were the 'Base' and 'Alternative' codes. The base' code was my body from a few minutes ago. But the 'Alternative' code was supposed to be my original code. But it was glitchy so my developers changed it. I guess when Vanellope glitched she deleted my old body code and fixed my current Alternative body code… It's going to be hard getting used to this but don't worry. I still have my strength and my over stuff. It's just I'll be skinnier from now on okay?" After Ralph explained everything all the clothes in the room started to Glitch and transform into skinnier versions that would fit the current Ralph.

"Well… This is gonna take some time getting used to my brother…" Felix replied staring in awe at his brothers new form.

" I totally agree…" Candlehead added.

"It does look good though Wreck-It. Better than what your old body was." Calhoun chimed in with a small grin. " You do look sexier. Not as sexy as my Felix, but still… Sexier." She continued.

"Well for now I guess we should still try to find something for you to wear…" Felix continued as he went over to the clothes hanging up on the wall. " Try this on." Felix said throwing a small T-Shirt that was pitch black with a white skull on the front and jeans that were ripped on the right leg knee-cap.

Ralph went into the dressing room near the right corner of the room and tried them on. The group could hear grunting and wrestling with clothes but he soon came out a few minutes later. The shirt was a little baggy but it looked like it was ment for Ralph. Mostly because it was. The jeans sagged a little but didn't show any of his underwear.

"You look good Ralph." Vanellope Said to Ralph with a small red tint blush on her face.

"Yea… I kinda wanna take ya home Wreck-It" Candlehead replied with a small smirk plastered on her face. This made Ralph blush a little before returning to his original face.

"Well now that everyone agrees that Ralph is so hot we could sell his body and probably never get him back.. Let's get to that party!" Vanellope chimed as she headed towards the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's it for now! Definitely the longest chapter I've written but thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite and Review. I really love reviews. Their like my food supply! :D. Anyway good by and see you people Monday!


	3. Chapter 3 Beast Mode

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter but sadly I'm going to Louisiana all next week today so I wont be able to upload until next Thursday. :/. I'm going to see the rest of my family and that bastard of a father of mine (I hate him with all my soul :D) So enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Beast Mode

* * *

Ralph and all of his friends and some of the Sugar Rush racers were on the way to the DDR party. On the way they could hear some of the random beats and 'bass drops' from where they were standing. This was about 40 feet away from the entrance. The entrance was laced with black and red lining over the top and sides with small red rope hanging 10 feet in a line from it to the beginning of a small red carpet that let people inside.

As they walked to the end of the line people were already starting to notice Ralph and his new look. He could hear people whispering and murmuring various things like 'who is he?' 'which game is he from?' and 'is he single?' Upon hearing these whispers he slowly grew a small light pink blush that was barely noticeable. Everyone in their little group was wearing something different except for Vanellope. Vanellope wore her usual hoodie while Taffyta was wearing tight jeans with a light pink t-shirt. Candlehead was wearing her usual candle hat but she let her hair drop and was wearing a small light yellow skirt and a light yellow shirt that was a little too big for her. Felix was wearing a Five Finger Death Punch style shirt with black jeans with red lining. 'No doubt Calhoun made him wear that' Ralph thought with a slight chuckle. Calhoun was wearing a Three Day's Grace shirt with light blue jeans with a tear in the left knee-cap. Rancis was wearing a brown hoodie with the hood up and small blue jeans. Swizzle was wearing a green shirt with a light green peace of taffy in the center. He wore jeans with green lining.

Swizzle was looking in the mirror while the group had waited for 20 minutes to get to the front. When they got there, there was a guard picking out people who could go in while asking for their name, which game their from, and if they were a good or bad guy. If you weren't honest the surge protector would show up and tell the guard the truth. Ralph was nervous when it was their turn.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush, Neutral." Vanellope said as it was her turn. The guard eyed her suspiciously and questionably. " How old are you kid?" The guard asked

"12, why?" She replied with a menacing look.

"Sorry kid no-one under 18 can enter unless with a guardian." He choked out.

"I'm her guardian, sir." Felix spoke up.

" And how old are you little man?" The guard chuckled.

" 33… good guy, Fix-it Felix, My game is Fix-It Felix Jr." Felix replied angrily.

"Oh…uh, sorry sir, Please go ahead!" The guard instantly replied nervously. Knowing game characters over 30 normally knew everyone in the arcade.

" Candlehead, Rancis FluggerButter, Swizzle Malarkey, all 12, all from Sugar Rush, All Neutral." Calhoun said for the 3 Sugar Rush Racers." I'm their guardian, Calhoun Fix-it, Good guy, Heroes Duty." She continued.

"Go ahead" The guard replied. "Lastly you." The guard said pointing his pen at Ralph. "Who are you?"

"Wreck-It Ralph, 33, Ba- Er, Good guy, Fix-it Felix Jr." Ralph nervously replied. Just as he finished an alarm went off and the Surge Protector showed up.

"Wreck-It Ralph is a bad guy." Surge said before looking at Ralph. Surge dropped his clipboard and stared.

"R-Ralph? Is that really Ralph?" Surge questioned with a tone of confusion.

"Yea… It's me surge… Had a little accident on the way here so I look like this now." Just as Ralph finished he heard people whispering bad comments about him behind his back about how he nearly destroyed the arcade.

"Well you surely look different!" Surge replied while picking up his clip-board. Everyone was staring menacingly at Ralph while he did so. "It's okay Norman, You can let Ralph in. He is a bad-guy." Surge said. " But si-" Norman the guard was cut off by Surge." BUT! That doesn't mean he isn't a good guy.. He did cause trouble a while back but he did save the arcade. If he didn't do what he did you wouldn't even be here. Respect the person who saved your life Norman…" Surge said to Ralph's defense surprisingly.

"Surge… why?" Ralph questioned curiously as to why the person who hated him the most was sticking up for him.

"You see Ralph, I may not like you very much, But for what you did I can let it slide this time. But there won't be a next… okay?" Surge said with a serious look.

"Thanks sur-, Thanks buddy." Ralph said as he hugged surged , getting shocked in the process.

" Sure thing Ralph, Just don't let your pants fall while your in there. There too low now, and it would be bad if the person I stuck up for had his pants around his ankles showing his skivvies to everyone!" Surge said while chuckling to himself.

"Alright Surge. Hopefully I can repay the favor later!" Ralph yelled as he ran inside to the blasting music.

"Sure thing Ralph!" Surge hollered back before disappearing.

Where were ya' Ralph?" Vanellope questioned as he finally appeared before his group of friends. He noticed Candlehead was looking around nervously and worriedly.

"Sorry I got stuck by Surge but he let me in. Guess I owe him now." Ralph replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well as long as you're here stink-brain we can have fun! Me, Taff, and Candlehead are just gonna hangout over at the couches. We don't want to be crushed by people out on the dance floor." Vanellope said walking away with her best friends.

"All right I'll come with you guy's later ok?" Ralph replied.

"Sure thing!" Vanellope yelled back over the music.

* * *

For the next hour Ralph just walked around the place getting glares and whispers thrown at him until he eventually met up with Yuni.

Hey Ralph! Lookin good! Never though I'd see you here! How ya' doin' good lookin'?! " Yuni yelled as she gestured for Ralph to come sit with her.

"I'm doin good Yuni how are you?" Ralph hollered back with a slight blush walking towards her and the other girl dancers of DDR.

" Been doin' well since you saved the arcade! Nice new look you got goin' on big guy! I like it. You look sexy as hell!" one of Yuni's girl friends said as he sat next to Yuni and another dancer named YuYu.

"Well some things happened on the way here." Ralph nervously replied with all these cute girls around him. He noticed he could see Vanellope and her friends sitting on the lower floor on the couches.

"Yea we can see that! You up for sale? I would love to take you home!" Yuni continued with a slight teasing tone.

"Aren't we already in your home?" Ralph replied in confusion not noticing her sexual innuendo.

"Ralph I don't think you get." One of the male dancers named Roork chuckled.

"She wants to take you to her 'Private Bedroom' and have sex with you dumbass." Roork continued as a joke. At the realization of this Ralph blushed a hard red before noticing Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead being dragged to the outside level by 5 guys and one had a knife pointed at them.

"I'll be right back!" Ralph Replied with an angry almost murderous face that made everyone stop laughing and turned terrified. Ralph ran towards the railing of the top floor and jumped off. Landing with a loud Thud on the bottom floor leaving it broken and glitch.

"Was it something I said?" Yuni questioned her friends in terrified surprise.

Ralph was heading towards the door when Felix popped out of nowhere in front of him. Ralph accidently rammed into him with full force which made Felix fly towards a wall. Ralph grabbed him before he could get close to the wall.

"R-Ralph! Ya' Coulda' killed me brother!" Felix yelled angrily as he was set down gently by Ralph.

"Sorry but something bad's happening." Ralph replied with his extremely angry face that made Felix flinch with terror and nearly made him fall.

"I don't know what it is Ralph, but if you're making that face it must be pretty serious!" Felix replied with sheer terror in his voice.

"I need you, Calhoun, and the Sugar Rush racers to block off this door okay. No matter what don't let anyone out unless it's me, Vanellope, Candlehead, or Taffyta. Okay?" Ralph whispered with all the anger he could muster in his voice.

"I'll do it as fast as I can brother!" Felix replied while sprinting off to find the others.

Ralph opened the door to see the three girls in a corner of the back alley dance level surrounded by the five guys. Ralph was furious when he saw them and ran as fast as he could. When the 5 guys saw him they turned terrified and tried to run. Before they could Ralph rammed into one of them sending him flying into the wall leaving a huge hole that was glitching and repairing itself. The guy with the knife tried to stab ralph in the back but ralph grabbed it and knocked it out of his hand. He grabbed the man's arm and put his palm on where his elbow was and pushed as hard as he could. Snapping the man's arm in half with a terrible crunch sound.

The last three surrounded Ralph and tried to attack him all at once. Ralph grabbed the 1st guys fist and threw him in the air making him go flying above Ralph. While he was in the air above Ralph, Ralph grabbed the 2nd guy's leg and swung him around, throwing him into the third guy. The 1st guy started falling and Ralph jumped with as much force as he could. In mid-air Ralph grabbed the guy's face and turned his head towards the ground with Ralph's elbow positioned at his stomach and his leg at the guys knee cap. When they landed The guy's skull fractured with a loud crack as his stomach was smashed into as hard as possible by Ralphs elbow. Ralphs leg was still positioned at the guy's knee cap so that when they landed it would break. The force was so strong it left a deep crater in the ground with Ralph and the guy in the center. The guy knocked out and half-dead. There was a thick smoke surrounding them and form the outside the only thing you could see was Ralph's outline but his hair was allot more spikier then normal. All of his teeth were like Sharks fangs except larger and it was in a frown. Ralph's eyes were dark red and could easily be seen through the smoke. Ralph looked like an enraged beast that was finally let out of his cage. Just when the smoke cleared the first guy he had slammed into at the beginning was trying to escape through the door. Ralph jumped towards him with all his force, grabbed the man by his head and was about to throw him. Just then the door opened to reveal Felix, Calhoun, Rancis, Swizzle, and everyone that was at the party staring at him in terrified horror.

"Ralph?" Felix said as he dropped to the ground. "Why do you look like that?" Felix continued as he pointed at Ralph's beast like yet human looking form.

Just then Ralph roared as loud as he could and fainted. A few seconds later he opened his eyes to notice everyone in the arcade surrounding him.

"What's wrong guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ralph questioned as they looked horrified at him.

"Ralph… Look around you." Felix said. Ralph looked around at his surrounding's only noticing people's faces until he noticed the craters, holes, glitches, and badly hurt people behind him.

"W-What happened?!" He questioned loudly making everyone flinch.

"Well… You did this Ralph…" Felix continued.

"No way… _**I**_ did this?" Ralph depressedly replied. "B-But there's no way I can do this."

"Well you did do it. And you were horrifying while you were…" Calhoun spat out.

"I-I guess this has to do with the new body. I think that's the creator's didn't use it as a base. You were too dangerous in this body…" Gene said off to Ralph's right.

As Gene finished his sentence Ralph ran out of DDR's game and straight to his. He ran to Fix-It Felix Juniors socket and headed straight home. He locked himself inside his home and stayed there. Hoping to never hurt anyone again.

* * *

A/N: Okay so here's the chapter until next Thursday Hope you guy's liked it! I was planning for this since the beginning! Review and PM Me if you found it interesting! G-bye!HHHHHHHHH


	4. Chapter 4 Demons

A/N: I know that I haven't been uploading chapters for either of my stories and I'm sorry for that. I might upload 2 chapters. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Demons

* * *

Ralph had stayed inside his house for 3 months only coming out for quarter alerts and heading straight back afterwards. He missed allot of events that were happening around him and he didn't let anyone near his house. Whenever someone got close he would yell as loud as he could telling them to go away. Only letting Felix getting close enough to tell Ralph what was happening. Some games were replaced and moved. 3 games were upgraded throughout the 3 months. Sugar Rush was one of them. The other 2 were DDR and Street Fighter. 2 months after locking himself in Felix had told him people started calling him the beast of the arcade. Only his friends and the DDR Dancers didn't call him this because they knew the truth. Over the months he stayed in he had started training to control himself. He didn't want anyone to be scared of him. Especially his friends. But most importantly Vanellope. His Best Friend. Occasionally you could hear his Roaring and loud smashing sounds from his house.

* * *

Month 3 Week 3

* * *

Ralph had just finished his last quarter alert of the day. He was heading home in order to do more training when he was stopped by Felix. Ralph growled loudly as he dragged Felix with him while he walked. He arrived at his front door when he stopped.

"Felix… Let go…" Ralph growled out.

"No Ralph. You need to stop hiding." Felix replied. Worried for his brother and friend. " Allot of things have changed while you were gone. Games were replaced moved and upgraded. You need to face reality and stop hiding. It's unhealthy and your worrying us. We hear roaring and crashes coming from your house and it gets us worried for you."

"Felix. Let go!" Ralph yelled at the top of his lungs. Felix flinched a little but did not let go." No." Felix replied.

Just then Ralph grabbed Felix by his collar and threw him towards the Niceland Apartment building. Not hard enough to game over but enough to hurt him badly.

"You see what happens when you don't listen Felix. I can't do anything but wreck things and hurt people." Ralph said under his breath but loud enough for Felix to barely hear him.

"Ralph. We miss you. You don't wreck and hurt people. You just try to, to make it seem like you're a bad person. But we all know you're really gentle and wouldn't hurt a fly." Felix resputed.

""I am bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me." Clyde from Pac-man said as he walked out of the outlet for Fix-it Felix Jr. "Think about the last part before you do something stupid like holing up again."

"Clyde? Why are you here?" Ralph questioned.

"We're friends Ralph. I care for you. So please stop acting stupid and stop hiding." Clyde continued while leaving through the outlet again.

Ralph returned to his door and reached for the handle. He stopped just before he touched the handle and hesitated. He clenched the handle as hard as he could while looking sad, creating deep indentions in it. He headed inside and wasn't seen again for the rest of the week. Ralph slowly pondered while he was inside his house before coming to a conclusion. He decided to stop acting like a coward and to work harder at controlling himself.

* * *

Current Time

* * *

Ralph was brushing mud from his body and headed for his house. But with a different objective in mind. Felix looked down from the top of the Niceland building sadly following Ralph with his eyes. When Ralph went inside Felix slowly came down from the building and was outside on the front porch when he noticed something. He saw Ralph coming out of his house. Ralph wasn't mad or sad. But he was happy. Happy for the first time in 4 months… Felix felt a tear slowly fall down his face as he ran towards Ralph. Hugging Ralph around his waist as hard as he could.

"Felix? Why so sad? Or happy? Which is it? You're crying while having a happy smile so I'm sort of confused buddy." Ralph chuckled.

"Happy Ralph, I'm happy. Happy that you've stopped hiding." Felix said Extremely happy.

"So Felix, I'll need your help. Seeing as I've been gone for about 4 months I'll need you to show me around and tell me everything that's happened. Afterwards we'll go see Sugar Rush and Calhoun." Ralph continued with a happy smile plastered on his face.

Ralph and Felix exited the train out of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Felix started guiding Ralph around.

"Okay first, there were 2 games replaced. Dig Dug was replaced by Mortal Kombat and Zombie Slayer was replaced by a new game called Roorks Tournament. The funny thing is these 2 games admitted that the reason they came to Litwaks was so they could fight you, Ralph." Felix chirped, happy his brother and best friend was finally out. Ralph noticed everyone glaring at him whispering "That's the beast." And "He's the monster. Watch out for him." But this didn't faze him. Felix noticed this and continued with what he was saying.

"Secondly 3 games were upgraded. DDR was upgraded but that's nothing new. They get upgraded allot. Street fight was also upgraded. They got 3 new fighters and 4 new maps. I'll show you them later. Sugar Rush also got upgraded." Felix noticed that when he said this Ralph twitched with a worried face until returning to normal. " Hahaha! Don't worry Ralph Sugar Rush hasn't changed at all. They just got a few new maps. Also they have new bodies now. Vanellope still remembers you and visit's you from time to time. So do Taffyta and Candlehead too." Felix Continued, reassuring Ralph. Felix was excited to show Ralph how much the Sugar Rush racers have changed.

"First we're gonna head to Street Fighter, Then Mortal Kombat, after that then Roorks Tournament. After all that is done with we'll go to Hero's Duty to get Calhoun and we'll head over to Sugar Rush. That sound good Felix?" Ralph excitedly chirped, saving the best for last.

"Sounds like a plan brother." Felix chirped.

The 2 brothers headed straight to Street Fighter getting glares and hearing whispers along the way. As they arrived Ralph noticed the name had changed. Street Fighter had changed to Street Fighter HD Remake. They hopped onto the train and headed in. As the exited the tunnel Ralph saw that everything was in higher quality and definition. 'Amazing' he thought to himself. They got off of the train and headed to the resting area where the fighters were located. When they headed inside all the fighters turned and saw Ralph. All their faces changed to excited and happy faces.

"Ralph!" Chun-Li and Juri yelled excitedly as they ran towards him. Ralph was surprised that they remembered him from the past. What he didn't expect was that when they had reached him Chun-Li threw a high kick towards his face while Juri did a low kick to his knees. Ralph quickly responded by quickly jumping up gently making it so that Juri's low kick just barely missed his knees while he threw up his hands and grabbed Chun-Li's leg causing dust to fly up around them. Everyone paused as the dust settled. Surprised that Ralph actually managed to block both of their attacks.

Ralph let go of Chun-li's leg as he landed back on his feet and prepared himself for their next attack. Chun-Li and Juri pulled back and ran towards him again. Not with the intention of attacking him though. They surprised Ralph as they tackled him but not toppling him over and hugged him tightly.

"W-Wha…" Ralph said as he lowered his guard.

"We missed you so much Ralph." Juri said as she hugged him tighter with a slight blush on her face.

"We were wondering when you would come out of that silly house of yours!" Chun-Li excitedly said as she hugged him as tight as she could showing a dark red blush on her face too.

"W-Well I did need some convincing." Ralph chuckled with a faint red blush as he tried to pry the 2 girls off of him.

"And now that you're out we can do this." Juri continued .

"Do wha-" Ralph started to say but was interrupted as the 2 girls kissed both of his cheeks. Making Ralph blush a hard red that everyone could see.

"Ahem!" Ryu coughed out interrupting them. "Well when you're done flirting I'd like to spar with you Ralph."

"We are not flirting! We're just, um, Welcoming him back!" Chun-Li stated as she and Juri let go of Ralph reluctantly.

"Well we can have a small spar now if you want before I go Ryu." Ralph replied as he was glad they finally let go.

"Sure lets go. It'll be a 1 minute match. Anything is allowed. No outside interference. Random map. That okay Ralph?" Ryu continued.

"That's fine. Let's Go!" Ralph said as he and Ryu Ran towards the Map generator. The Generator picked a closed underground railroad for them to fight on. Ryu and Ralph headed towards the middle and a counter that started from 30 started to countdown.

"Good luck!" Ryu said.

"You too!" Ralph replied. Excited to show his training. Ralph prepared himself as the counter reached 10. He put both of his arms down to his side. He slightly extended his hands and tensed his fingers. His face getting serious.

3….

2….

1….

FIGHT!

Ralph ran towards Ryu with his fist up read to punch forward. Ryu threw up his hands to block Ralph when he noticed Ralph had started changing. Ralph's eyes were going dark red but you could still see his pupils. His hair started getting slightly spiky and his teeth was starting to change into large sharks fang's that formed a small smile on his face. Ralph thrust his fist forward into Ryu's hand. Ryu thinking he could block easily let his defense strength down slightly. Ryu was thrown back violently flying through the air heading towards a wall when he noticed Ralph heading towards him. Ralph extended his arm out and grabbed Ryu's hand mid-air and spun him around keeping Ryu's velocity high and increasing making Ryu spin faster and faster. Ralph let go and Ryu was flying through the air towards the same wall except faster then before and slammed into it. Leaving a large crater where Ryu was. Ralph was in front of Ryu before Ryu could get his bearings and grabbed his face. Ralph threw him upwards as hard as he could and Ryu slammed through the ceiling. Sending them to the upper outside level. Ryu kept flying into the sky as Ralph jumped up to him as hard as he could leaving 2 small craters where his feet were. Ralph Grabbed Ryu mid-air and threw him downwards. Ralph started falling and landed on top of Ryu and was about to punch Ryu in the face with all his strength when the timer to end the match went off. Ralph stopped mid-way. His fist stopping right before hitting Ryu's face. The aftershock of suddenly stopping sent a shockwave of energy into the ground making the ground turn into a huge crater where Ralph was, on top of Ryu.

Ralph turned back to normal and helped Ryu up.

"Nice match but I think it's safe to say that I won." Ralph said as Ryu got to his feet, badly damaged. Ralph helped Ryu back to the rest area where the other fighters were watching from and saw they all had shocked and surprised faces.

"What? Too much?" Ralph continued as he set Ryu down at a couch.

"How did you do that?" Fei-Long questioned as he gave Ryu food.

"Well you know how each game has difficulties. Well I learned about my, um, condition is that I have a switch inside this body for it that automatically turns on. I can control it enough to stop easy mode from turning on and off and I can also turn easy, medium, and hard mode on and off manually. Easy mode I can control. Medium I can only half-control meaning that from time to time during medium I black out and it just takes over. Hard mode I can't control at all. Each switch also gives me different strength, speed, ect, ect, Upgrades too. What I learned was when I get mad enough I automatically turn into Demon Mode. Which is basically the hardest difficulty ever made. What you just fought was me controlling easy mode." Ralph explained with a worried face. Scared he might go out of control like last time.

"Well I gotta go Ryu. Have to go see the other games." Ralph Continued as he walked towards the train out.

"you coming Felix?" Ralph questioned noticing Felix standing there.

"Err, uh, yeah Ralph let's go." Felix replied running towards him.

* * *

Ralph spent the rest of his time following his plan. He visited the other games he planned to visit while meeting old and new gamers. He was just heading out of hero's duty with Felix and Calhoun and the 3 started to head towards Sugar Rush. The 3 got off the train to Sugar Rush and started heading to the sugar castle.

" Hey guys" Candlehead said as the 3 went inside the castle. The castle door closing behind them.

"Hey Candlehead!" Ralph said as he noticed she was now older. Getting slightly surprised. She was taller now. She reached up to Ralphs chest and had a more woman like voice. She didn't have her Candlehat, she instead had candle earrings and long light green hair that reached down to her mid-back the she tied into a ponytail held together by a Scrunchy that was made out of blue candlewax and had a wick heading behind her that was lit. Her clothes were different too. She had on a pink tank-top that had the words Lollipop Chainsaw on the front. She had on tight jean-shorts and light pink shoe's with tiny pink hearts lined across the sole.

"Surprised? I know I'm hot but no need to stare Ralph." Candlehead chuckled noticing Ralph had been staring making her blush a light pink. She was even more surprised when he hugged her making her blush harder. Felix and Calhoun were even more surprised to this but weren't surprised anymore after what he said next.

"I missed you guy's so much…" Ralph quietly said as he hugged her tighter. Candlehead hugged Ralph back with her blush gone and had a smile on her face.

"We missed you too Ralph…" Candlehead replied pulling away. She blushed a light pink and kissed him on his cheek. She then ran away to her room with a big smile on her face. 'I actually did it!' she excitedly and happily thought to herself.

"What was that about?" Ralph said to his 2 friends staring as Candlehead ran away with a slight blush on his face.

"I don't know." Calhoun replied as she tried to understand what had just happened.

"Well let's continue on to see Vanellope then." Felix said trying to push behind what had just happened.

"Yeah…Let's…." Ralph agreed as they headed towards the spiral staircase that lead to Vanellope's room. As they reached the top of the stairs they ran into Taffyta.

"What are **you** doing here." Taffyta said to Ralph angrily. Not angry that he was here but angry that not once did he ever notice her. Taffyta had changed too. She reached up to his chest but a little taller then Candlehead. Her voice had also changed into one that was sexier than her old voice. She didn't have her pink hat anymore and her white hair had changed into a tomboyish short haircut. She had on a black T-Shirt that was a little too big for her and it also had a red broken heart on the front, under it said "Only trust those important to you, Because the ones who aren't will lie to you." She had on baggy jeans that had a 2 holes on the left knee-cap and left thigh. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Ralph guessed that the clothes they were wearing were their after-arcade clothes.

"We're here to see Vanellope." Ralph said a little bit mad. But happy to see that Taffyta hadn't changed.

"I see… Well you can't see her. She's busy doing her work as President." Taffyta said sadly because he didn't come to see her.

"Oh… Well do you know when we can see her?" Ralph continued.

"I don't know try tomorrow." Taffyta replied a little mad.

"Okay then we'll come tomorrow. Tell Vanellope we'll come by tomorrow." Ralph chirped knowing he will be able to see his best friend tomorrow. Just then he was tackled to the ground by Taffyta. She was on top of him riding him looking down at him mad with a slight read blush on her face.

"W-What's wrong?" Ralph questioned with dark red blush on his face not knowing where to look. Then Taffyta punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"That's for not coming by to see us!" Taffyta angrily said as she grabbed his collar.

"And this is for finally coming back…" Taffyta said as Ralph prepared to take another hit. But he didn't get hit at all. Instead Taffyta kissed him on his lips. He was surprised and blushed to what she just did. She remember that he came by to see Vanellope and not her so she did something she didn't think she would do. She forcefully parted his lips and slipped her tongue inside.

She licked all around inside his mouth as he just stayed there shocked while she had her way with his mouth. At first she forcefully did so but as soon as Ralph returned the favor she softened up. She grew into the hot kiss the 2 shared and pushed harder. Their tongues having an all-out war inside of their mouths. The 2 had continued the warfare for 3 whole minutes. Taffyta and Ralph fighting for control but neither had gained it as the 2 lost themselves. Taffyta pulled away from the kiss leaving a small string of saliva still connecting the 2 and sat on top of him with a dark blush on her face before realizing what she had done.

She punched him as hard she could before she got up and ran away. Leaving a stunned and blushing Ralph on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's the end! It's my first time writing a make-out scene so please tell me what you think! Will upload next chapter soon! Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Round and Round

A/N: Okay so here's the next and last chapter for the day. I will most likely upload another chapter tomorrow. Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

Round and Round

* * *

Ralph awoke from his deep slumber still pondering over what had happened at Sugar Rush just 24 hours ago. After what had happened he and his 2 friends headed to their respective games not saying anything along the way. All confused over what had happened. Ralph's pajama's usually consist of him sleeping in shorts with no shirt on.

Ralph got up and went to the closet in the back corner of his room and opened it to pick a new outfit for the day. It was Saturday so there was not going to be any quarter alerts. He looked over all his clothes trying to decide when his door opened. He turned towards the door to his room prepared to knock out anyone who tried to steal anything from him.

Vanellope jumped into the room and into Ralph. They landed on top of Ralphs bed, Vanellope on top of him but hugging him tightly.

" Uh, Vanellope?" Ralph questioned hoping she would get off of him anytime soon so he could change. "I appreciate the gesture but I'd appreciate it more if I could put a shirt on." Ralph chuckled.

"Oh, sorry…." Vanellope replied while staring at Ralphs abs and chest." You know for a skinny guy you're pretty built arent'cha?" Vanellope sheepishly said as she slowly got off of Ralph. Ralph noticed Vanellope had changed too. She reached up to his chest. Smaller then Taffyta but just big enough to be taller then Candlehead. She didn't have her usual ponytail instead she long wavy black hair that reached down to her feet. The hair also covered over one of her eyes. She had on a baggy orange shirt that had red lining. Probably to try to match with Ralph. She had on baggy sweat pants that were red. Lastly she had on orange shoes with little explosions signs plastered on random places around her shoes.

Ralph Got up from his bed after studying Vanellope's new form and headed back to his closet. He stood there for 10 minutes trying to decide when Vanellope suddenly yelled out.

"Gah! Holy crap Ralph why are you taking so long?! Just pick a freaking shirt already!" Vanellope yelled out in frustration. " Forget it! I'll pick one for you." Vanellope continued as she walked over to the closet. After about 2 minutes she had picked out a new outfit for him. She had chosen a black button up shirt and black jeans that had a hole in the left knee-cap.

"Jeez, with what I've been wearing recently people might start thinking that I'm turning goth!" Ralph exclaimed with a slight chuckle.

"It's fine. If ya did turn goth then we'd still love ya anyway." Vanellope replied with a slight and faint blush that she could feel was happening but no-one could see.

"Yeah, Yeah, now get out. I need to change. Unless you wanna stay for the show?" Ralph laughed as when he said this Vanellope blushed a hard dark red and ran out of the room. Ralph put on the clothes she had chosen for him and walked out of his room and went to the living room to see Vanellope curled up on the couch watching his flat-screen T.V. that Felix had bought him as a welcome back present.

"Where do you wanna go to president booger face?" Ralph said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Not adding sugar or milk.

"Ew, You like your coffee black? That's gross stink-brain." Vanellope Replied disgustingly as she remembered the first time she tried black coffee and how disgusting it was too her.

"Only to you because your entire game center's around sugar, little one." Ralph resputed back with a slight chuckle.

"Anyway I was wondering if ya just didn't want ta go anywhere and just want ta stay here. Ya know, to catch up." Vanellope continued despite his comment on calling her little when she was way bigger then when she was little. " And don't call me little. I'm 18 now so I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, so why do you just want to stay here?" Ralph quipped since usually Vanellope would be the first one out.

"I don't know. It's just… I missed you Ralph. So I kinda just want ta sit here and catch up. Ya know?" Vanellope replied.

"That's a perfectly good reason Vanellope… I missed you too." Ralph said as he walked over behind the ball that is known as Vanellope and hugged her from behind.

* * *

Vanellope surprised at this just sat there before reaching up with her hands and holding his arms. She slowly reached up to his face afterwards as she looked up. She grabbed his face and moved it closer to hers as a blush started on her face. She stopped for a few seconds when their lips were just 2 centimeters away but continued until they were kissing. Ralph slowly leaned into the kiss. Gaining a light pink blush on his face. Vanellope's back arched as he replied to her kiss by pushing into her mouth more. She slowly parted her lips inviting him in and right as she did so his tongue lunged into her mouth arching her back more into the pleasure she was receiving from her wrecker.

Vanellope let her mouth be taken over by Ralph as she had no intention of resisting him. He licked all around her mouth and tongue hoping she would fight back for dominance. But she never did, she just let herself be dominated by Ralph. Ralph conquered her mouth in every way he could imagine. Until she finally fought back. She launched her tongue towards his. Smashing into his tongue with much force as she silently declared war against his. They tugged a battled for 5 minutes before Ralph pulled away.

"Ralph…?" Vanellope said sheepishly and silently but just enough for him to hear.

"S-Sorry. It's just, My back hurt's from kissing you this way." Ralph chuckled as he went around the couch. He sat on the same side as Vanellope and effortlessly picked her up. He moved over to where she was sitting and placed her on his lap. He hugged her tightly before resuming his conquest on her mouth. Their warfare had lasted 20 minutes but to them it felt like hours and days, and they enjoyed it. Ralph pulled away once again, needing to catch his breath. As he pulled away he noticed his leg was a little wet. Vanellope got off of where she was sitting and Ralph saw there was a little slit of wetness on his leg. This made Vanellope blush a dark pink.

"Do you, um, wanna go to the bed Vanellope?" Ralph asked slightly embarrassed over what had just happened.

"Sure…" Vanellope replied quietly as Ralph grabbed her hand and started leading her to his bed. Then Ralph heard someone bang through his door.

"OOOOOkay! That's enough!" Taffyta Yelled as loud as she could while running towards Vanellope, grabbing her hand and dragging her from Ralph.

"W-What's going on?" Ralph questioned, confused as to what was happening.

"Well, little miss make-out queen over here had told us she was going to come over here later so we were going to go with her but she left earlier than us." Candlehead replied.

"We got here just as you two were starting your little make-out scene and couldn't just barge in. It was too embarrassing. But we're not going to let you two get THAT far. For heaven's sake you're not even going out!" Taffyta continued as she walked over to Ralph.

Then Taffyta reached up and grabbed his collar. She dragged him down to her level and kissed him.

"Taffyta! That's unfair! You go to kiss him twice!" Candlehead yelled out.

"This is all very confusing…" Ralph said before heading out to the back of his house. "I need to train…"

"Train? Why?" Vanellope questioned.

"Just stay back here until I'm done. You can watch just don't come out okay. It's dangerous." Ralph answered.

* * *

Ralph walked to the middle of his backyard and leaned down. He picked up a small switch and carried it over to the large tree in the back corner of his backyard and placed it in the middle. He flipped it down and walked back to the middle. Just when he turned around a large creature spawned in-front of him. It was large and black. It had black scales and white eyes. It stared down at Ralph and waited. Ralph replied by flipping on easy mode.

Ralph Jump up to the large creature's scaly face and did an uppercut. This made the creature stumble back but didn't fall down. It looked down at him and swiped a large clawed hand at him.

"Ralph, you know you can't beat me on easy mode…." The large creature chirped with a slight chuckle.

"I know…" Ralph said as he turned on Medium Mode.

Ralph launched himself at the creature but this time 5x faster . He met the creature's face in less than 2 seconds and landed a punch on his face but didn't stop there. Ralph threw out a flurry of punches in the creatures face all more powerful and faster than the one before. By the time Ralph finished he fell to the ground and tackled one of the creatures legs. Knocking it over. The creature swiped it's tail at Ralph as he changed to hard mode. Losing himself completely. His eye's turned dark red with no pupil's in sight. His hair as spiky as it could get. Teeth as sharp and large as they could be. Ralph jumped up as high as he could and when he started falling he put his fist out. Landing a punch on the top of the creatures head, launching it into the ground. Ralph kicked the creatures face launching it upwards again as Ralph jumped back. Then he jumped forward with all his might and stopped just before punching the creatures stomach. The shockwave of power destroying 1/3rd of the forest behind Ralph's house and nearly destroying one of the Niceland ave. houses.

* * *

"Still couldn't do it?" The creature questioned as it got up.

"Nope not even close bud. Thanks for the help anyway Narim." Ralph answered. "It's okay to come over now guys." Ralph said as he noticed his audience had increased. Felix and Calhoun were there along with Ryu, Chun-Li, Juri and Roork from Roorks Tournament. Roork quickly teleported away before anyone could notice him as everyone else walked towards Ralph and the new creature named Narim.

"Guy's this is Narim. He's a dragon. Felix you remember the game that got unplugged after Turbo Time?" Ralph questioned.

"You mean Dragon Slayer's United? Yea I remember them. No-one ever went over there because the dragon's, monsters, and players were all so scary." Felix replied.

"Well Narim here is the final boss of that game. He's the strongest in the arcade. After his game got unplugged he hid in our code. I didn't know he existed until two weeks after I started hiding." Ralph continued.

"Oh yeaaaa, That's when all the roaring and crashing had started!" Felix chirped.

"Yea so I've been training with Narim in order to control myself." Ralph quipped noticing everyone's jaw had dropped and they were just staring at Narim. " For now let's go back inside me and Narim will explain. Now, everyone stand back a little bit." Ralph continued and just as everyone went back to the house, eyes still on Narim, Narim exploded into wind.

Narim was just reached up to Ralph's chin. He had short, black, spiky hair that extended in all directions. He was wearing a black leather vest with a black shirt under. He wore black jeans and black shoes. His eyes were still white but looked a little more human than before. His pupil's still looking like black slits.

Narim headed back into the house and went to the living room with everyone following behind and then started explaining what had happened to his game, how he met Ralph, and how he hid in their code….

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it for now! Thanks for reading guys! Hope you read the next chapter! Please Review! I love's dem!


End file.
